crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
A-79 Raiser
The A-79 Raiser is a strike fighter in UNSC service. The traditional A-79 Raiser ended production in 2588 as the Estoc and VA-79 continue to be produced. Technology and Combat Characteristics With a maximum speed of 9,000 km/h this jumbo jet sized strike fighter packs speed and a serious punch. It primarily performs attacks against enemy Naval assets, armored vehicles and close air support. While it can be used to engage (variable) fighters, it is not intended to directly. Armament *35mm Vampr (2): A two-barreled machine gun, used to shatter enemy armor and exposed engines/missles. *110mm Rotary cannon *ASGM-20 (50): Semi-Guided ground bombs. *Mk 213 ASM (4): Laser guided bomb used for punching holes in space craft or on ultra heavy tanks like the Apocolypse tank. (Optional) *Explosive Particle Dust; A flare like equipment mounted in pods. When they are deployed they scatter small nanos that cause a explosive field capable of destroying aircraft or damaging them and distorting field of vision of pilots. Filled with false IFF tags and hot burning metal. *Rear 45mm ball mounted cannon; six barreled rotary gun with 150 degree sight of fire. *10 Anti-Ship Torpedos in lieu of Nukes *(90) Vector Micro AMRAAM - Highly maneuverable missiles (optional) *Moray space mines (36) Optional *7 ASM-248 Super Long Range Anti-Ship missiles (optional) Modification and upgrades history *A-79B - Removed 45mm rear gun and Vampr's. Smaller traditional cockpit replacing the spacious Longsword style for additional payload. *A-79-B11 - Upgraded software for new weaponry. Engine upgrades. *A-79-B24 - Upgrades to sensor, displays and translucent cockpit. 400 craft upgraded with stealth systems. *A-79-B25 - AI upgrade *A-79C - Structural changes to airframe to improve plane survivability at higher speed and stresses. Reduced radar cross section to decrease chance of detection. Armor and misc systems *Mark XIII-3 RVF Shields *Cryo and Medbay (optional) *Commander's long range package File:BYBjsmh.jpg|The flightsuit Raiser and Kat pilots wear Raiser Gif.gif|A Raiser Performing Atmospheric Re-Entry Technology and Combat traits The Estoc is the smaller, more maneuverable cousin to the Raiser. It performs similarly to a Variable Fighter and takes the role of Space/Air Superiority like the F-3. All the armaments are designed to fit within the internal weapons bay although extra can be put on six hardpoints. The cockpit is clear for improved FoV and awareness. Using an improved variation of the Raisers engine the Estoc can fly at 1,530km/h in combat and 10,000 km/h intercepting. The Estoc has an active camouflage skin and thermal reducing system to improve its stealth. Armaments *One 55mm M457 autocannon (optional) *Twin 35mm autocannons (optional) *1x Shiva Thermonuclear warhead or four Fury Thermonuclear warheads (outlawed) *1x ASM-248 Super Long Range Anti-Ship missiles (optional) *18x AMRAAM-13 High Maneuverability Micro Missiles (optional) *1x Mk.213 ASM (optional) Systems The VA-79 based on the venerable A-79 Raiser, one of the UNSC's most accomplished aircraft following the Human Covenant War era. The VA-79 takes the strong points of the Raiser and doubles down by being armed with even more weapons with the capacity to go toe-to-toe with enemy Variable Fighter Squadrons and come out with only scratches. Technology and Combat Characteristics On display YVA-79: Prototype model flown by Maj. Ameria and Cpt. Nitta on display at Ottawa Air and Space museum. Armaments *1x 90mm High speed Heavy Beam pod or *110mm Rotary Cannon *8x 50mm M9109B coilgun *2x 35mm Vampr Machineguns (head guns) *4x 20mm Wrist cannons *Combat Knife *Hardlight Sword (Optional) *24x AMRAAM-13 High Maneuverability Micro Missiles *30x micro ST/Medusa ALRAAM 40/pod *2x Mk.213 Anti-Tank (3000 lb ea) *Hardlight shield (actual shield) *1x 37mm rear cannon Full Armor Strike Annihilation :4 x 6 barrel 120mm Rotary Cannon :4 Forerunner alloy Shields :10 Archer Missile pods in a backpack - The standard UNSC Anti-Ship missile strapped the back of the Variable Attacker, firing upward and at the enemy. :8 Pulse Beam Emitters - These pulse beam emitters are used for anti-missile/rocket/artillery defense but can be used offensively. :2 200mm Rifle - An additional pair of 200mm gun that can be held by the VA-79 in Mech form. Systems *Optical Illusion *PASS fire control *AN-545 integrated detection suite Category:Planes Category:UNSC Category:Mecha